Frisky Mob
The Frisky Mob was started by Young Ones females and some wild males in 1999. Jubulani was dominant female for many years. After the death of the wild male that was dominant, Jubulani joined up with a Young Ones male named Pippin. After the death of Jubulani, dominance switch twice from Jubulani's daughter Sioux to Frascati who became dominant and remained so for several years. After Frascati's death, her daughter Bootle took dominant female position. A wild male named The Dude joined the group to take the dominant male position, but he soon died and a Drie Doring male named Gazebo joined the group. In February 2010, Bootle died, leaving her daughter Quaver as the new dominant female of the mob. Another group of Drie Doring males joined the Frisky while most of the resident males were roving with Falco took dominance in the absence of an unrelated dominant male. Disease brought the group's numbers down, then in late 2012 two Kung Fu females joined the group with another Drie Doring male, overhthrown the dominant pair Muscat and Falco. The young of the Kung Fu females Spektor and Andy C took up dominance however the group desolved after that. At one point, Frisky had the most members in a mob, over 50, ever recorded in the Kalahari Meerkat Project, even more than the more-commonly known Whiskers. Sadly, over time the Frisky died down to only four members. In February 2013, all four remaining meerkats were Last Seen, and the Frisky Mob was lost. Dominant Pair Female dominance was taken by Igraine who was the oldest, but she was over thrown by her daughter Jubulani. A wild male from the Drie Doring named Rambo took up dominance of the Frisky till he was lost and another wild male, VFM013 held dominance till May 2000. A natal male Orts established dominance even though he was not the oldest male in the group. In mid 2002 a group of Young Ones males led by Pippin joined the Frisky. Jubulani died in 2004 and her daughter Sioux assumed female dominance but only for a few months till her death. Her younger sister Frascati dominance after her. After some dominance changes and the death of dominant male, a wild male named The Dude, took dominance, but he soon died of TB. After most of the males from Frisky left, a single Drie Doring, named Gazebo, joined the Frisky and became the dominant. After Frascati died, her daughter Bootle took dominance of the mob from April 2007 until February 2010. Her daughter Quaver became the new the dominant however her father Gazebo has remaimed in the group as the dominant, till a group of new Drie Doring males joined the Frisky, kicking him and most of the natal males out. The eldest Falco became the dominant while Gazebo was roving. In June 2012 Quaver died and her younger sister Muscat became the new dominant female in her place however she lost dominance in December when two Kung Fu females joined the group, and overthrew Muscat, kicking her out of the group. One of the Kung Fu females named Spektor became the new dominant female. A Drie Doring male named Andy C took up dominance beside her but left the group when the two Kung Fu females dispersed. Current Members The Frisky's last known members. Falco (VDM125) Fezzik (VDM134) Muscat (VFF157) Teapot (VFF172) Jeso (VFM176) Rivals The Frisky's first rivals were the Young Ones, Elveera and Drie Doring. They started having encounters with the Rascals, till the rival mob moved away. The Frisky moved closer, near the Drie Doring and a wild mob. Then, the Toyota became the new neighbors of the Frisky, but they don't have many encounters with them anymore. In late 2010, they started to encountered the Godzilla Mob untill the mob died out of TB. Groups that Frisky helped to form Jabberwocky was formed in 1999 from wild males and three Frisky female. After the males left, the group was down to Igraine, with two sub adults and four pups the group was no longer studied. Nomads was formed by 2 Elveera females and a Zappa female. The three were not followed until they reappeared with 9 offspring and a Frisky and Drie Doring Male in 2005. The group had a bloody battle with wild group and in 2006 succumbed to a disease. Pharside was formed by five Young Ones females and ten Frisky males. Soon, all but two males remained, after that the two were found beaten up. The females were seen with a wild male but they were not followed. Umbongo was formed by Young Ones females, a few pups and two frisky males. After several dominance changes due to predation, the group rapidly dwindled due to disease, and was lost. Kung Fu was formed by two wild males, two Whiskers males, two Commandos females and a Frisky. The Frisky male, Clinton Baptiste, took dominance, but in April 2008 he disappeared. After him, a Whiskers bacame the new dominant male. The Kung Fu group are still existing today. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs